


My songs know what you did in the dark

by kieren_Freaking_Walker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Living AU, M/M, clubbing AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieren_Freaking_Walker/pseuds/kieren_Freaking_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the rising never happened, and everyone is alive and well, Amy drags a reluctant Kieren Walker out to a club, where he meets some new faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come  _on_ handsome, It's going to be great!"

Kieren sat down on his bed, watching Amy Dyer, his best and only real friend, carefully pulling her hair into a slick ponytail "Yeah...I'm not so sure about that. I mean I've never been  _clubbing_ before." he admitted sheepishly, staring down at the clothes Amy had laid out for him on his bed. All dressy and fancy looking. It wasn't him at all.

Amy gave him an appraising look from the mirror on the vanity. These two had lived together for almost two months now. They both held down part-time jobs that at least kept their little apartment paid for and stocked with food. It had been Amy's idea, for them to live together. She looked out for Kieren, a lot more than anyone ever had, apart from his parents.  
"Kieren, It's going to be fun, now hurry up and put on that darling outfit!"

Kieren sighed and did as he was told, pulling off his T-shirt and unbuttoning the black dress shirt with purple pinstripes that Amy had apparently bought him. He couldn't help but notice Amy staring at him as he did so. He knew it was a little complicated between them. Amy had an unrequited crush, or had used to, on Kieren.  
Kieren had explained to her that he didn't like her in that way, and that he preferred boys, but he also knew feelings didn't go away easily. She managed to take it in her stride though, and had sworn to be Kieren's BFF instead.  
"Amy...you're doing it again." he said quietly as he frowned down at the shirt in his hands, before pulling on.

Amy bit her lip, and focused back on herself in the mirror "Sorry..." she muttered, cheeks going red with embarrassment as she began to apply a nice green eye-shadow to her eyelids.

Kieren shrugged with a small smile on his face, buttoning up the dress shirt with nimble fingers "No, no it's okay...How about we try and find you a man tonight, huh? Someone to dance with?" Kieren suggested, as he stood up and approached the vanity where Amy was standing, he glanced over her shoulder at himself. It was a different look for him. He was usually in leather jackets and band shirts, with combat boots and skinny jeans. 

"Only if you let me try and find you one as well, okay? Oh wow, see I _knew_ that shirt would look great on you!" Amy's eyes lit up as they fell on her best friend, and she turned to button it up the two final buttons, so that the shirt collar hugged his throat "Gorgeous...no, more than that...Moregeous!"

Kieren took her hands from his shirt and held them gently between them "Oh, come off it. I look ridiculous!" he insisted, looking back to the mirror and grimacing at the sight.

Amy pulled her hands free on Kieren's to gently punch him on the shoulder, before returning to the vanity and grabbing some hairspray "Okay, no. Close your eyes, I'm going to fix your hair." she ordered, covering his eyes with her hand before he had a chance to close them for himself.

Kieren sighed as she began spraying his hair, and brushing it back with her fingers "I'm still going to wear my combat boots, and my jacket." Kieren mumbled stubbornly, as he bent his knees a little as Amy seemed to be struggling with the top part of his head. When she was finished, she lowered her hand from over his eyes, with a proud air about her.

"Well, I gathered you would...you love your style. I just thought a nice shirt would be better, instead of those ratty band shirts.  _There_ , wow with your hair pushed back, you look a bit older."

"They're not  _ratty_ , their  _vinta--_ " Kieren stopped talking when Amy moved out of the way and he saw his reflection in the mirror. Kieren usually kept his hair unkempt, over his forehead and messy. He always looked at least a tiny bit disheveled, but with his hair pushed back out of his face, with a nice shirt on his back, he looked like he had his life a little more together than he did.

* * *

 

"No, no no  _no_. We are _not_ going into a  _gay club_." Kieren argued as he tried to fight against Amy's grip on his leather jacket as she dragged him towards the line of waiting people. He wasn't exactly  _out_ to most people, because it was a little more complicated than just a  ** _Hey I'm_ _homosexual_** It was more of a  ** _Hey I'm not entirely sure what I am but I'm definitely not straight!_  ** Besides, he had always hated labels.

"It's _not_ a gay club, It's for  _anybody_ , dumb-dumb!"

Kieren didn't believe that, judging by the men standing by the door in skimpy outfits and leather waistcoats, obviously out for a smoke break, judging by the cigarettes in their teeth. "Yeah, sure.  _Whatever you say._ " Kieren muttered tensely as they lined up, eyes on the men

Amy looking in the direction of Kieren's gaze, and elbowed him harshly in the ribs "They have lady dancers too, It's for everyone. Good fun, and the drinks aren't priced  _too_  ridiculously!" Amy had began bopping to the music she could hear from inside. She adorned a small black dress that hugged her upper body, with frilly hot pink underskirts that ended just before her knees "I'm buying you drinks tonight, no exceptions. You have to try the girly drinks, they're so yummy!"

Kieren rolled his eyes "Well, there goes the _masculinity_ I thought I had left." he muttered sarcastically. The drinks actually did sound good, he didn't care if they were sold mainly to the female gender.

Amy paused in her swaying and bopped Kieren on the nose, grinning at him "You never had any to begin with!"

"Oh gee, thanks." Kieren blurted out as the line continued to move up to the door, where men were checking ID's.

* * *

 

Once their hands were stamped and they were waved inside, Kieren was overwhelmed. Bodies dancing and smacking into each other on the dance floor, music that was uncomfortably loud and definitely not his preferred genre. Before he knew it Amy was dragging him over to a small booth through the crowds of people, practically shoving Kieren down in one seat, and placing her jacket on the other.  
She shouted something Kieren couldn't quite hear over the noise, and walked away towards the bar, presumably to get drinks for them.

A few trips to the bar later, they were both laughing with tears in their eyes. Kieren had enjoyed most of the drinks he'd been made to try, and had also had a few shots of some green liquid that tasted absolutely awful, like black licorice. Things were becoming a little fuzzy around the edges, and Amy was funnier than usual. He attributed this to the alcohol. Kieren wasn't an avid drinker, but tonight he wanted to at least try to have fun with Amy, and so he was downing the drinks like there was no tomorrow.

"Kieren, you need to slowly down!" Amy chastised, smacking his hand away from the bottle of flavoured vodka she had acquired for them both "I'm not stinking rich! At this rate I'll run out of cash and we'll both sober up before we can have much fun!" she shouted, leaning across the table so that Kieren would be able to hear her over the terrible music.

Kieren cocked an eyebrow at her, and picked up his bottle anyway with a smirk "I'm not poor Amy, I can afford my own drinks." he called back before downing the contents of his bottle in one go

"Great! Then you're getting the next round!" she dictated, gesturing over her shoulder towards the bar "Off you go. Two Spiritus shots, with the chasers. That'll do the trick for a while."

Kieren stared over her shoulder, and then back to her "You want  _me_ to order it?" he asked incredulously. She knew how bad his anxiety was. The fact that he sometimes struggled to make an order at a fast food restaurant should have been enough of an indication.

Amy rested a hand on top of his now clenched fist, and grinned at him "Kieren Walker, you are drunk. That means you can do anything you put your mind to,  _Including_ ordering me more alcohol! Now off you pop before the bar gets busy again!" she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and then her attention went to her mobile phone as it began to vibrate on the table. _  
_

Kieren pulled his hand free of hers, and sighed, raising his hands in surrender "Okay, okay. I'll do it." he called out, but she seemed for focused on her phone. He stood up, honestly a little too quick, and the world around him began to spin and blur. He gripped the corner of the table, and waited for the head spin to pass, before heading over to the bar with a slight sway in his step.  
Though Kieren did choke when he first tried to order, he did manage to ask for what Amy wanted. While the bartender was preparing the drinks, Kieren noticed a man sitting further up the bar.  
  
He was well dressed, with dark slicked back hair that the lights from the dance floor danced over. His white dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to reveal quite strong looking arms. Kieren wouldn't have really given a man like him a second look, because Kieren was usually too nervous to give anyone a second or even first look, except that this man was staring at him, eyes unwavering. Kieren didn't know how to react, but the butterflies in his stomach made him think it best to look away, and so he did, handing the money over to the bartender and then retreating with the tray with two shots and two chasers.

On his way back to the table he noticed Amy had a visitor, someone leaning over her shoulder and whispering in her ear. By the way her shoulders shook Kieren guessed that she was laughing. He edged passed the visitor, and set the drinks on the table, before looking up at the guest.  
This man wasn't as cleaned up as most of the other men he had seen tonight. He had stubble, and a nose that was a little too big for his face, and Kieren just didn't like the look of him.  
"We all okay over here?" Kieren asked as he sat back down on his side of the booth.  
Amy's eyes darted from the man, to Kieren, lips twitching downwards. Okay, she wasn't interested in the guy either. He must not know how to take no for an answer.

"Yeah man, we're fine, I was just asking your friend here for a dance." he assured smoothly, squeezing Amy's shoulder with a hand that in Kieren's opinion should not be anywhere near her without her consent.

Kieren pushed the tray towards Amy, with a fake smile "Well, me and my friend here are having a night out. If anyone is dancing with her, It's me." In all honestly the grip on Amy's shoulder looked a little too tight, and Kieren wasn't feeling very patient with rough men "Go find some other girl to annoy."

Amy managed to shrug out of his grip "No mean **no.** Does it need to be spelled out for you?  **En, oh, NO.** " Amy spat, picking up her phone.

The man stood there for a moment, staring at Amy with a range of different looks, and then turned to glare at Kieren, before shoving passed him roughly, causing Kieren to nearly fall out of his chair.

Kieren gripped at his shoulder and watched as the man disappeared into the crowds of people. Amy had picked a quiet part of the club, For which Kieren was thankful. Kieren winced as he rolled his shoulder back in its socket, and turned his attention back to Amy, only slightly aware that the man at the bar was still staring at him, now at his table.

"Quick, get that down you, you'll forget you're injured!" Amy barked, pushing the tray towards him. "It tastes awful, your jaw will probably lock up. The trick is to down the yuck, and then quickly follow it with the yum, capisce?"

Kieren nodded, and picked up his tiny glass, downing the foul liquid as quick as he could manage, before Amy even had a chance to count them down. Kieren began to ungracefully cough as the liquid burned his throat. He reached desperately for his chaser, and poured it down his throat.

Amy was laughing hysterically at the reaction, slapping at the table with one hand, before she picked up both the shot and the chaser, and downed them smoothly, one followed by the other. She had a bit more experience with alcohol than Kieren did, that much was obvious.

"Jesus christ, that was  **awful**!" Kieren choked out, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his shoulder through his leather jacket. _  
_

Amy looked down at her phone again, unlocking it and reading a new text message "Oh, some girls I haven't seen in ages are here...mind if I go dance with them for a bit?" Amy asked. she knew better than to ask if Kieren wanted to dance with her as well.

Kieren shook his head and waved her off encouragingly "Nah, go on. I'll be fine here."

Amy jumped up, pulling on her coat and grabbing her bag "Try talking to someone! _Hell_ even go for a one-night stand, I don't care! Just have some fun for once!" she ordered, before brushing her fingertips over his cheek and retreating "I'll see you back at the table, if you're not there, I'll assume you're off with a man for the night."

Kieren closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?"

Kieren opened his eyes to look up at the new arrival, and saw the man from the bar standing before him, a beer in his hand, and a cigarette behind his ear.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." Kieren assured him with guarded eyes. Why had he come over? Did he want something?

The man adjusted his footing, and then pointed to the seat "Your friend coming back, or is the seat free?" he asked curiously, and Kieren detected what he thought was an Irish accent.

"It's yours if you want it. She's got other people to meet up with." Kieren felt a little hurt that she had ditched him, it was supposed to be their night, but he understood. He wasn't that much fun, and she had other, _better_ people to spend her time with.

The man held out his hand as he took a seat "Bailing on such a good looking fellow? How dare she!"  
A crooked smile tugged at his lips as he regarded Kieren with blue eyes "Simon Monroe, and you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Monroe, this new face in Kieren's life, is exciting and new, and a bad influence.

After a few drinks with this new, somewhat-friendly face, Kieren found himself laughing to the point his ribs ached as his stomach protested.  
Simon Monroe seemed to enjoy the fact that Kieren was laughing at his jokes, a small smile ghosting across his lips whenever he thought the red headed man wasn't looking.  
"You don't really fit in, in a place like this." Simon noted loudly, so that Kieren could hear him over the music.

Kieren nodded thoughtfully, and ran a hand through his hair, mulling that over "Well...I don't go out much. It's not really my thing." Kieren admitted, looking over to the dance floor where he occasionally caught sight of Amy.

"If you could just...have a crazy night of fun, a good time, would you?" Simon asked, eyeing the smaller man before him.

Kieren nodded after a moment, looking back over to Simon. He hadn't seen Amy in a while "Yeah sure, If I could get past the crippling anxiety."

Kieren's answer seemed to please Simon. He reached into his pocket, and placed something on the table, not lifting his hand at first "This might help."   
Simon lifted his hand to reveal a white tablet in a small plastic bag.

Kieren eyed the bag, and then pushed it away gingerly "I--I don't know...what is it?" he asked, looking around like a deer caught in headlights. Had anyone noticed? He didn't want to be caught with drugs. His heart was now pounding in his chest, but he was also intrigued.

"A good time." Simon answered simply, pushing the tablet back towards him with an insistent hand. His eyes were kind, and eyebrow cocked as he tried to read the obviously younger man. He smiled warmly, and pulled Kieren's hand forward, placing it over the top of his own "No crippling anxiety...you'll forget all about that."

Kieren looked down at their hands, thankful for the dark lighting, that would at least hide some of the blood in his cheeks. Simon withdrew his hand from underneath Kieren's, leaving just Kieren's hand over the mystery drug. He'd been taught to say no to strangers, he'd been taught drugs were bad, he'd been taught a lot of things, and right now, the thought of just... _taking a risk_ was more than a little tempting. "Side effects?"

Simon shook his head "Not for a first timer like you...maybe a headache, but that's it. Come on, live a little...wait what was your name again?"

Kieren choked out a tense laugh at the question "I never gave it to you...you were too busy talking about yourself,  _Simon_."

"What is it then, hmm?" 

Kieren didn't answer. He took the tablet carefully out of the bag, looked around once for good measure, and then placed it on his tongue. He chased it with Simon's drink, given that he'd already finished his own, an eyebrow cocked, as if challenging Simon to stop him, but he didn't. Simon merely watched Kieren with that same ghost of a smile.

* * *

 

"Come dance with me."  Kieren demanded, about ten minutes later. The dance floor looked a little more friendly now. All the awfully scary or intimidating looking people had left it to go get more drinks, and he could see Amy again, dancing with her friends.

Simon began to decline but Kieren was already tugging the man to his feet. He didn't fight against Kieren. "Yeah sure,  _fine._ " he managed after the initial shock of being pulled to his feet. Simon had never really been a dancing sort of person, but this young man had tried something new, so hey, why shouldn't he? "You still haven't told me your name!"

Kieren looked back at Simon, as he lead him to the dance floor with their hands entwined "Dance with me, and I might tell you." he said while waggling his eyebrows, enjoying having a sense of mystery to him.

Simon sighed, and came to a stop in front of Kieren, who definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. He nodded his head to the music awkwardly. Simon did have a dancing bone in his body, as far as he was aware.

"-Kieren Walker, what are you doing on the dance floor? Are you lost, Bambi?"  
A girl Simon didn't recognize came over, some friends on her heels as she span and swayed to the beat of the music. She appeared to be talking to the strawberry blond Simon was with.

Kieren shook his head with a well meant grin "Lost? no... _dizzy_ ? Maybe." He drawled, looking Simon a look before he was pulled by the hand and swung around in a circle by the girl "Amy, you ruined it. You gave away my secret identity!" He groaned when he stumbled his way back in front of Simon, clearly more dizzy now than he had been.

Simon laughed, resting a hand on the boys shoulder to steady him "Kieren, huh? It fits."

Amy's eyes cut from Kieren, to Simon, and back while she continued dancing. She stopped when she realised that the two boys were, if anything,  _together_ on the dance floor "Oh boy, sorry Bambi! I don't mean to cockblock!" She apologised over the music, causing both Kieren and Simon to laugh. She gestured for her friends to follow her away from the two men, throwing a wink over her shoulder and an encouraging smile towards Kieren.

"That friend of yours,  _Kieren_?" Simon asked with a grin, as he allowed his hand to drop from his shoulder.

Kieren nodded, frowning after Amy. What was she up to? Why did she leave them? "Yeah, came here with her...then she--You know what? I can't think straight with all these lights..can we go outside for a second? I need some air." Kieren sounded a little tense when he spoke.

Simon nodded without argument, and took Kieren by the arm, leading him through the crowd and towards the exit.

Once outside, Kieren fumbled with his cigarette pack, trying to pull out a cigarette for himself, but his movements were a little more clumsy than usual. The alcohol was most likely to blame for that. Kieren could barely stand straight. Simon was standing close by, looking down at his phone and typing something, obviously distracted for the moment.

"There you are, you little fucker!"

Kieren thought nothing of new voice in the darkness, until something met with the side of his face and he found himself lying on the pavement, blinking up at the stars in confusion as pain spread through his cheek and nose. He barely noticing the blood trickling down from his nose.  
Simon was yelling something unintelligible, sounding a little far away than he should have, considering he was standing right beside Kieren a moment ago.  
Kieren then realised the stars were disappearing, along with the pain in the back of his skull. He must have hit his head when he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU i wanted to work on. More to come of course.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
